Orrico
by SomethingAgain
Summary: Une petite ville sans ennuis au premier regard... 3 meurtres... rien vu, rien entendu... Que se trame t il dans cette ville étrange ?
1. Un rêve sans fin

…Orrico…

Chapitre 1 : Un rêve sans fin

3 meurtres ! Pas d'indices ! Pas de témoins… Petite ville mais je sens qu'ils nous cachent quelques choses ces... hum ces…

Orriciens, répondit une femme blonde

Oui… je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! Je veux que vous passiez chez les habitants… Il n'y en a que 60, enfin plus que 57 maintenant, ce n'est pas énorme ! Pas énorme du tout… Trouvez-moi ce que vous pouvez là-dessus…

Il s'agissait du lieutenant Moore. Ben Moore. Il semblait fort énervé mais je crois qu'il y avait de quoi s'énerver… Ce petit village semblait renfermer tellement de secrets !

Carter et Cleaver, Marsh et Rickman. Je partirai avec Thompson. On se retrouve ici ce midi pour faire le point…

Au _Seedelicious_, un petit restaurant chic de la ville. En réalité, c'était le seul restaurant de la ville.

3 menus du jour à la table cinq ! Cria Kate Guevara

Elle n'avait que 22 ans, elle avait tout d'une jeune fille normale, sans trop de problèmes auparavant et travaillait là pour gagner sa vie. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs qui tombaient sur ses épaules…

Un jeune homme entra et fit retentir la sonnette, qui sonnait chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait. Il referma doucement al porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir à une table.

Salut Kate !

Salut Dean ! Sourit-elle.

Dean et Kate sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et ça semblait plutôt sérieux… Dean avait la réputation d'un dragueur et peu de ses relations jusqu'à maintenant avaient durées plus d'une soirée… Mais peut-être avait-il des raisons de ne pas s'engager plus que ça…

Les agents Marsh et Rickman arrivèrent devant quelques maisons de la ville. Elles étaient presque toutes identiques et avaient un style bien à elles. Pour autant commencer par le début, ils se dirigèrent devant la porte portant le numéro un sur sa droite et sonnèrent. On ne tarda pas à venir leur ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une femme, d'environ 30 ans. Elle avait de beaux yeux, pensa Logan Rickman… Avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail et chasser des pensées telles que celles-là hors de sa tête. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une suspecte…

Bonjour…, commença la femme

Agent Marsh, dit-il en désignant Katie, et agent Rickman, FBI.

Le FBI… ? Oui… Les trois meurtres, c'est ça… ?

En effet, Mme Keller.

Mlle Keller, reprit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Hum… Excusez-moi…

Rickman et Marsh interrogèrent l'anthropologue Keller. Comme les quelques personnes précédemment interrogées, elle n'avait pas d'ennuis avec ces gens-là. Jusqu'à présent, aucun n'avait caché connaître les victimes. Il faut dire quand dans un si petit village, tout le monde se connaît. Et comme alibi, ils avaient tous dit être à la fête du village organisées la soirée des meurtres. D'ailleurs, tous affirmaient avoir vus telle ou telle personne ce soir là. Si bien qu'en recoupant les informations, il fallut en déduire que tous étaient à la fête sauf les trois victimes qui se trouvaient, quant à elles, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un champ, désert…

Tous les agents se retrouvèrent donc à midi au poste de police de la ville, aménagé pour le FBI en ce moment. Le premier rapport ne donna que peu d'indices. Tous les interrogés se trouvaient à la fête ce jour-là et aucun ne se serait absenté… Emily Carter, habitante de la ville également et agent du Fbi, pouvait en témoigner. Elle les a tous vus là-bas. Elle en est certaine mais elle peut aussi affirmer que nos 3 victimes ne s'y trouvaient pas. La police locale avait trouvé les 3 corps dans un champ, à l'autre bout de la ville, le lendemain matin en patrouillant. Le FBI avait été appelé pour se charger de cette affaire qui n'était pas du ressort de la police locale. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il y avait un triple meurtre. Etrange, cette affaire… Brian Connors, Maria Bekers, Carrie Rowland. Leur point commun ? Ils vivaient tous ici depuis un an. Leurs maisons ? Vides de tout indice, bien rangées…

Le téléphone sonna et sortit tout le monde de ses hypothèses.

Allô ? Fit l'agent Thompson

Agent Thompson ? Bailey à l'appareil. J'ai une information à vous communiquer. Les victimes étaient des agents de la CIA sous couverture. Elles enquêtaient sur certaines personnes du village mais on n'en sait pas plus. La CIA avait classé ce dossier secret-défense et refuse de nous en dire plus.

Ok…

Elle raccrocha et glissa son Gsm dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le groupe et leur répéta ce que leur patron, Kurt Bailey, lui avait annoncé. Moore émit un léger rire en tant que soupir mais également sur le ton de l'ironie.

Ca nous avance beaucoup tout ça !… Mais au moins, on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire ! Dit-il

Tout le monde le regardait de manière interrogative. Aucun d'eux n'était sans doute bien réveillé et leur cerveau fonctionnait assez lentement.

Certaines personnes devaient avoir des choses à se reprocher si la CIA enquêtaient sur eux… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver qui et à trouver quoi !

Chapitre 2 : L'enterrement

Il ne faisait pas très beau ce jour-là… Vent, nuages gris… Tous étaient rassemblés près des tombes de Brian, Maria et Carrie. Il y avait nos 57 petits orriciens ainsi que les agents du FBI, très mal vus des habitants d'ailleurs, amassés autour du prêtre. Excusez-moi la petite remarque mais ce prêtre n'avait pas grand-chose d'un prêtre si ce n'était… les vêtements. Mais enfin, ne nous focalisons pas là-dessus, ce n'est pas notre principal problème…

Brooke Mars, jeune fille de 24 ans, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean.

On est censé faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Pleurer, à mon avis, répondit-il.

Lola Reynolds, belle femme blonde de 29 ans semblait concentrée sur autre chose que sur l'enterrement…

« Lequel d'entre eux pourrait avoir des choses à se reprocher… ? »

Elle regarda du côté du lieutenant Moore. A l'entende de cette pensée, Lola n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il les suspectait tous et qu'il allait fouiller dans leurs passés… Une bonne chose ? Sûrement pas… Enfin, ça dépend pour qui… Certains, c'est dans leur présent qu'il faudrait fouiller…

Vous n'organisez rien après l'enterrement ? Demanda Ben Moore à la fin de l'enterrement.

Pourquoi ? Vous vous occupez et vous payez tout ? Se contenta de répondre Ian Lewis avec un petit sourire sadique avant de s'en aller.

Quelques-uns s'étaient donnés rendez-vous par petits groupes, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. C'est ainsi qu'on retrouvait chez Brooke Mars, tous assis dans le canapé, Grace Wexler, sa meilleure amie, Kate Guevara, Alec et Josh Cooper, Liz Miller et Jordan Wagner. Ils faisaient partie des plus jeunes de la ville. Ne s'était pas jointes à cela, Emily Carter car elle devait 'travailler' au FBI et Jessica Davis qui devait bosser pour l'université.

Vous croyez que c'est bon signe tout ça, pour nous ? Commença Brooke.

Non… Mais c'est toujours meilleur signe qu'avant ! Répondit Kate.

Grace alla chercher des chips et de quoi boire pour tout le monde avant de retourner s'adosser sur l'épaule de Jordan.

De toute manière, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Liz Miller.

Absolument rien ! Répondit Jordan.

Jordan sortit de la maison pour griller une cigarette. A peine sorti, il vit Ben Moore, un peu plus loin, qui s'avançait vers lui…

Monsieur Wagner ? L'apostropha-t-il. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation chez mlle Mars…

C'est interdit pour elle d'inviter des gens… ? Je ne connaissais pas encore cette loi !

Sur ce, Jordan jeta sa cigarette et rentra dans la maison, laissant là, Ben Moore, seul, face à la porte.

Ils ont une dent contre les flics, Ben, on en peut rien ! Dit Jess, calmement.

Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, sinon ? Demanda Ben.

Pas grand-chose, répondit Cleaver. Du moins rien du côté de Jessica Davis, de ses parents ou du côté de Brooke Mars. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper du cas des autres habitants d'Orrico.

Centrez-vous sur Jordan Wagner et Ian Lewis.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vous ont vexés ou humiliés qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose… Dit Jess

Peut-être que non, mais peut-être que oui ! Et Carter, Marsh, Rickman, rien ?

Rien que l'on sache déjà, répondit Emily.

Ils firent une pause et John alla chercher un café. Emily le suivit et constata une chose qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas voir…

John Cleaver n'alla pas jusqu'aux gobelets mais un gobelet vint à lui. Elle fut saisie au premier abord puis se reprit.

… John ?

Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Je me trompe ou tu as fait venir le gobelet jusqu'à toi… ?

Euh… Je…

Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

Hum… 6 mois environs… Mais ne le répète à personne.

6 mois ! Ca coïncidait avec le reste… Il y en aurait donc partout… En tous cas, elle devrait informer les autres…

Chapitre 3 : Révélations

Il était déjà au moins 22h00 passées et la nuit était déjà arrivée avec son ciel noir parsemée d'étoiles toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les autres. Emily marchait dans les rues sombres et froides. Elle allait en direction de la rivière. Il y avait là, un banc. Un jeune homme sur le banc. Elle le rejoint. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et s'embrassèrent.

Pas trop surchargée de boulot, Emily ?

Non ça va, Sam… sourit-elle en posant son front contre celui de Sam Cooper.

Vous avancez bien ?

Trop vite, j'ai l'impression… Pour le moment on doit fouiller le passé de tout le monde. Ils finiront bien par trouver quelque chose… Au fait, John Cleaver… Il sait déplacer les objets, continua-t-elle.

Ca moi aussi, je sais le faire…

A distance, je voulais dire ! Sourit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Tu crois qu'on devrait lui faire faire 'connaissance' avec Jessica et Lola ?

Pas encore… Ce n'est pas assez prudent, je crois… Bon allez, je vais te laisser, je t'aime…

Je t'aime, Emily…

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et partirent chacun de leur côté. Ils préféraient garder la relation secrète du Fbi pour ne pas qu'on puisse soupçonner Emily d'un quelconque rapport avec l'affaire.

Le lendemain matin.

Alec regarde… 2 morts au Nevada ! Ils venaient apparemment d'emménager dans une ancienne maison qui avait été retapée… Pas de traces du meurtrier comme s'il s'était volatilisé ! Et attends… Les anciens propriétaires avaient été tués eux aussi et l'on n'a jamais retrouvé la trace du tueur. La maison est restée très longtemps inhabitée jusqu'à ce qu'un couple finisse par l'acheter ne faisant pas attention aux rumeurs qu'on lui prêtait…

Alec chipa le journal à Josh.

On est loin du Nevada ?

Quand même… Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse quitter la ville… Les flics l'interdiront.

Tu crois qu'ils ont placé des barrages, Joshy ? sourit Dean, ironiquement.

Non, mais ils patrouillent…

La nuit aussi ? Mis à part Emily, bien sur…

Alec si vit recevoir une tape de Josh à l'épaule.

Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils patrouillent la nuit.

Dans ce cas, on part ce soir…

Le Gsm de Sam se mit à sonner. « What I've Done… I'll face myself... To cross out what I've..." pouvait-on entendre avant qu'il ne décroche.

Allô ?

Sam ? C'est Emily… Ils ont trouvés des choses bizarres sur l'héritage de Jordan… Ils comptent perquisitionner.

Ca va, je le préviens…

Il raccrocha et appela Jordan.

A qui téléphones-tu comme ça, en cachette ? Demanda Logan à Emily.

Je téléphone encore à qui je veux Logan, et ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

Je rigolais, Emmy… T'appelles qui tu veux ! Sourit-il

Ben envoya John et Katie faire la perquisition chez Jordan accompagnés d'autres agents. Il était fort riche et avait hérité d'une manière bien étrange… Petite explication : il a hérité de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'aimait pas non plus, au passage… Peut-être y avait-il certaines traces ou informations chez lui…

John et Katie arrivèrent chez Jordan. Il leur ouvrit et eut du mal à s'opposer à un mandat de perquisition… Mais il savait pertinemment bien qu'ils ne pourraient rien trouver.

Au bout d'une longue heure de perquisition, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Maintenant que ma maison est sans dessus dessous, je pourrais peut-être connaître la raison de tout ce fouillis ?

Puisque vous le demandez… Vous avez eu un gros héritage !

Ah ! Ca ! Ecoutez, je faisais tout pour lui et j'étais la seule personne qui venait le voir…

Seulement, selon certaines sources, il ne vous aimait pas du tout monsieur Wagner.

S'il m'a mis sur son testament, ce n'est sûrement pas parce qu'il me détestait !

Seulement, il avait laissé vide le nom de son légataire…

Vous insinuez que… ?

Oui, mr Wagner. Finit Katie Marsh.

Chapitre 4 : Vous ne connaissez pas le pire...

James Davis, un agent du Ncis, possédait une grande salle annexée à sa maison. Il avait donné rendez-vous à une bonne partie des individus qui peuplaient cette ville mystérieuse.

Ca commence à devenir sérieux… Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été aussi loin…, commença-t-il

Je crois que personne ne le pensait, renchérit Derek Jones, médecin. Sinon on ne se serait pas avancés là-dedans…

De toute manière, tous puor un et un pour tous ! Lança Liz Miller.

Ian Lewis arriva un peu en retard.

Alors, Ian, les affaires vont bien ? Lança James

Il émit comme réponse un petit sourire significatif.

Jordan est sous surveillance mais les flics n'ont rien trouvé.

C'est gentil de parler à ma place, Lola.

Au fait, Lola… Toi et Jessica ne serez plus seules ! John Cleaver vient se rajouter à vous !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

Il déplace les corps… à distance bien sur.

Pas mal ! Sourit Brooke. Depuis 6 mois aussi ?

Oui, répondit Kate.

Nos deux chasseurs sont partis ?

Ouais… Emmy s'occupe qu'on ne s'attarde pas trop sur eux, histoire que le FBI ne remarque même pas qu'ils sont partis ! Dit Ian.

Emily quitta le poste de police et ne prit pas le même chemin que d'habitude quand elle rentrait chez elle. John remarqua ce 'comportement' et décida de la suivre. Elle se sentit suivie et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route. Elle fit signe à John, dont elle avait reconnu la voiture de se garer lui aussi.

John, pourquoi tu me suis ?

Qui dit que je te suis ?

T'habites à l'opposé !

Tu ne prenais pas le même chemin que d'habitude…

Et alors ? Je vais ou je veux, non ? Ne me suis plus, ok ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il fit demi-tour. Après tout, elle connaissait son secret, il pouvait bien se permettre de ne pas la suivre. Quant à elle, elle continua d'avancer et se dirigea vers la maison de James Davis. Elle avait quelques nouvelles à annoncer… Bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est à vous de voir.

John Cleaver et Ben Moore s'installent dans cette ville… Et un tout nouvel habitant prend déjà la maison de Brian, peut-être un parent ou un ami…

Le fait d'avoir de nouveaux habitant n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle à Orrico. Il se faisait maintenant tard… Ils avaient essayé de trouver une solution à leur problème… La seule manière était de ramener le FBI à leur cause… Eux aussi ont un passé et ils n'ont sûrement pas tous un passé clean… Et puis, il faudra jouer sur leurs faiblesses…

Liz Miller entra dans la belle voiture de Ian, côté convoyeur. Ils prirent comme direction le poste de police, fermé à cette heure. Ils sortirent de la voiture et allèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ian n'eut pas de mal à forcer la serrure de manière à ce que l'on ne se rende pas compte de cette intrusion… Ils entrèrent et allèrent vers les ordinateurs, les allumèrent.

Fichier de recherche… Liz s'occupa de ça étant très calée en informatique… Pas grand-chose, tant pis… Néanmoins, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les 'cybernotes'. Elle supprima tout.

Mais t'a fais quoi, Liz ?

J'ai supprimé…

On ne devait rien modifier ! Faut pas qu'on se doute qu'on est v'nu ici, Lizzie !

M'appelle pas Lizzie, Ian…

Bon allez, on oublie et on retourne chez nous ! Je te redéposerai près de ta voiture, Ellie…

Ca ne te coûtera rien de m'appeler Liz, tu sais !

Elizabeth… C'est joli aussi ! pourquoi vouloir qu'on t'appelle Liz ?

Chapitre 5 : De découvertes en découvertes

Ben ?! Mon fichier de notes a disparu…, dit Jess

Ben s'approcha de Jess Thompson. En effet, plus de note… Heureusement qu'elle en avait une copie manuscrite ! Bien que ça ne soit pas si important que ça d'ailleurs…

Après quelques heures de recherche sans grand résultat, seul moyen de trouver quelque chose était d'aller sur le terrain. Jess se rendit chez Ian Lewis à la demande du lieutenant Moore.

Mr Lewis ?

Ouais, c'est moi…

J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, je peux entrer ? Dit-elle en esquissant un gentil sourire du bout des lèvres.

Faites comme chez vous, de toue manière je n'ai pas le choix…

Ca ne prendra pas des heures, Mr Lewis ! rassurez-vous !

John Cleaver arriva au domicile de Jessica davis. Pas de voitures, il espérait qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Il entra après que Jessica lui ait ouvert.

Vous voulez un café, Mr Cleaver ?

Ce serait gentil…

Jessica lui apporta le café mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle trébucha et eut une grosse partie du café bouillant sur elle.

…Ca va ? S'empressa de dire John en se dirigeant vers elle.

Oui, oui…

Ses tissus cellulaires se refermaient comme si elle n'avait jamais été brûlée au premier degré…

c'est bon, je n'ai rien…

John resta là, bouche bée… Puis il se reprit et en réfléchissant un peu, il n'était pas le seul. Il joua le tout pour le tout et amena les morceaux de la tasse cassée dans la poubelle sans même les toucher. Jessica prit un air étonné mais elle savait déjà ce dont était capable John Cleaver…

Logan Rickman s'était rendu chez l'anthropologue Jennifer Keller. Les questions n'arrivaient pas en masse et les réponses étaient courtes. On sentait un sentiment de gêne des deux côtés… Logan essayait de se ressaisir mais il avait du mal. Il préféré alors écourter l'entrevue et s'en alla vite fait.

« Qu'est-ce que me prend ? Je peux pas tomber amoureux de…, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? Un bon café au bureau me fera le plus grand bien… »

Katie Marsh, elle, s'était rendu chez Grace Wexler mais ça ne donna rien. Quant à Emily, elle fut envoyée chez Josh et Alec. Elle arriva devant la maison. Elle avait un double des clés et entra. Ils n'étaient pas là mais il fallait bien faire comme si…

Rien pour Lewis !

Rien pour Wexler…

Rien pour les autres non plus ! Finit Emily Carter.

Ben prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas l'affaire la plus facile qu'il avait eue… c'était de loin la plus complexe surtout quand on a l'impression que tout le monde ment et se fout de leurs têtes…

Si seulement il savait…

Chapitre 6 : Si seulement il savait

23 septembre. 17h00. Presque tout était monté sur la petite place d'Orrico. Deux chapiteaux, les tables de mixage, les tables, le bar,…

- Une dernière fois… Tout le monde était à la fête sauf Brian, Carrie et Maria…, dit Karl Lohan.

Les 56 personnes devant lui acquiescèrent…

La nuit tombait, enfin. Ian Lewis arrivait dans un champ à l'autre bout de la ville accompagné de James Davis ainsi que de Brian Connors, Carrie et Maria Bekers.

Vous deviez nous dire quelque chose ? S'interrogeaient nos 3 victimes

Les autres gens d'Orrico arrivèrent. Nos 3 victimes étaient encerclées. Il fallait être bête pour ne pas comprendre… Cette atmosphère avait de quoi faire peur, c'est sur. Brian avait compris leur jeu et saisit un otage. Jessica Davis. Il pointa son arme sur sa tempe.

Laissez-nous partir… Ou je la tue !

Tuez-la si bon vous semble, intervint Jordan Wagner, mais on n'aime pas les flics qui enquêtent sur nous…

Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, où est le problème ? Dit Maria.

Vous avez trouvé des choses sur nous, beaucoup trop ! Dit Lola Reynolds.

Jessica Davis en otage. Ils ne savaient heureusement pas encore tout. Si ils étaient au courant qu'elle avait la faculté de régénérescence cellulaire, ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas pris elle comme otage ! Ils pouvaient lui tirer autant de balles dans le corps qu'ils voulaient, elle n'en mourrait de toute façon pas.

La lumière était de plus en plus faible dehors si bien que de nombreuses lampes de poches étaient allumées.

Vous voulez quoi ? Lança Brian

Simple… Vous retournez à la CIA et vous dites ne rien avoir trouvé d'intéressant !

Ah oui ? Simple à dire ! On est ici depuis un an et on retournerait là-bas en disant qu'on a rien trouvé ! Vous prenez la CIA pour quoi ? Et de toue manière je ne compte pas faire ça… Vous, Ian Lewis, avocat qui roule ses clients, arnaqueur de première ! Liz Miller, vous avez renversé quelqu'un alors que vous rouliez à toute vitesse, sans permis. Sachez que le garçon est mort…

Grace Wexler, continua Maria, vous avez incendié la maison d'une voisine…

…Jordan Wagner, vous avez écrit votre nom sur un testament ne vous étant pas destiné…, renchérit Carrie.

On continue ? Dit Brian

Taisez-vous ! Cria Ian.

Tout le monde dans le village était uni et tout le monde connaissait les secrets des autres. Tout à coup, un vrombissement se fit entendre. Quelques feux se remarquaient, dans le ciel, à l'horizon. Un hélicoptère, noir, arrivait vers eux. Le 'pire' arriva. Il passa au-dessus du champ. On eut seulement le temps d'entendre quelques coups de feu qu'il avait déjà disparu ! Maria, Brian et Carrie étaient étales, morts… Jessica était blessée mais ses blessures su guérirent vite…

Chapitre 7 : Le temps des secrets

« Tout le monde vit avec ses erreurs. Notre passé influence notre futur… Mais si un jour, on t'apprenait que tu avais la possibilité d'éviter tes erreurs, de changer le passé mais que ces changements influenceraient le futur, le ferais-tu ? »

Alors que des êtres étranges et des meurtres se perpétuent, la police ne sait plus ou chercher.

« Accident mortel dans un tunnel de Chicago. Un bus scolaire a percuté violemment un camion contenant des produits nocifs et enflammables. Une violente explosion s'en est suivie. Bilan : 50 morts, dont 30 enfants, et 10 blessés graves. »

Si seulement je pouvais y changer quelque chose ! Pensa Brooke. 30 enfants morts. 50 morts ! D'autres gens développent des pouvoirs, pourquoi pas moi ? Sauver ces gens, c'est ce qui trottait dans la tête de Brooke mais elle ne pouvais rien y changer et elle le savait très bien… Mais elle allait tout faire pour y arriver !

Jess repensa aux paroles de Ian, la veille.

« Vous vous obstinez à chercher la moindre faille de chacun d'entre nous dans notre passé pour nous coller ça à dos. Mais vous, vous croyez-vous aussi sans failles ? N'avez-vous jamais rien fait de mal, n'avez-vous fait aucune erreur dans votre vie ? Aimeriez-vous qu'on farfouille votre passé ? »

Ces paroles la perturbaient réellement. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas un passé très glorieux, loin de là et elle ne voulait pas se remémorer tout ça. Mais devait-elle infliger cela à quelqu'un d'autre ? Devait-elle trouver les failles de quelqu'un pour faire justice alors qu'elle a sûrement fait pire que lui ? Un instant, quitter le Fbi lui traversa l'esprit…

Ben se baladait dans la ville, à pied, l'air pensif… Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, il semblait énervé et perdu à la fois. Il reconnut au loin la Chevrolet Impala des Cooper qui arrivait vers lui. Il leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

Qu'est-ce que vous étiez partis faire en dehors de la ville ? Demanda-t-il

On a le droit de faire des courses, non ? Lui répondit rapidement Alec avant de redémarrer.

Ils nous cachent quelque chose, ces deux-là, pensa Ben. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer les éraflures parcourant les bras de Josh et Alec et leurs quelques plaies au visage. Les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux et s'occupèrent de remettre leurs affaires en ordre.

Katie était bien installée devant son ordinateur lorsqu'elle reçut un email des plus étranges. Elle l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une petite animation. Cela représentait une bouteille et les mots à côté disaient ceci… : « Regardez d'abord en arrière avant de vous occuper du passé des autres ». Visiblement, quelqu'un savait. Quelqu'un d'Orrico. Cependant, elle ne dit rien à Ben ni à personne. Ils ne devaient pas voir ce message. Elle ne voulait pas de questions. Ca ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs…

Liz repensait à cette nuit du 23 septembre. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Brian. Elle avait provoqué un accident, enfin ce ne sont peut-être pas les bons mots… Elle avait renversé un garçon de 15 ans à peine alors qu'elle n'avait déjà même pas son permis de conduire ! C'est cette raison qui la poussa à venir vivre à Orrico, loin de Miami, en espérant ne plus avoir à penser à ça… Puis la CIA est arrivée… Maintenant le FBI…

Logan n'avait pas le courage de chercher dans le passé de Jennifer Keller. Si jamais il trouvait quelque chose, il serait mal, il se sentirait mal. Il préféra faire comme s'il cherchait… Ben était visiblement le seul à ne rien avoir à se reprocher… Rien d'étrange non plus… Mais peut-être cachait-il bien son jeu. Peut-être qu'il avait le plus à cacher… Ou alors il était complètement clean !

Chapitre 8 : nouveau venu

Un agent supplémentaire du Fbi avait été envoyé. Erick Rowland, qu'il s'appelait. Très calé en informatique, il allait surtout travailler aux bureaux comme cyberagent. Il pouvait d'ailleurs être très utile. Il était un peu étrange, n'inspirait pas la confiance mais c'était un parfait gentleman…

Bienvenue, agent Rowland ! Dit Jess. Votre bureau est là-bas !

Il émit un merci à peine audible et alla déposer ses quelques affaires sur le bureau.

James Davis et Derek Jones étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc, veste noire…

Le mieux pour nous sortir de cette affaire serait de trouver le véritable meurtrier… ça empêcherait les flics de trop fouiller nos passés, commença Derek.

Oui… Mais comment ? La seule chose qu'on sache de lui est qu'il possède un hélico, si encore il s'agissait du sien !

Il devait en vouloir aux 3 victimes…

…Ou il a aidé quelqu'un d'ici !

Tu penses vraiment que ce serait pour aider quelqu'un d'ici ?

On est sûr de rien ! Et de toute manière, ils seraient peut-être morts…, répondit James.

Oui, mais ça ne nous aide pas énormément. Bon l'hélico a du partir de quelque part… Trouvons la base le plus proche et vérifions les vols de la nuit du 23…

Que les gens du village ait provoqués des morts ne peut quand même pas être pris comme un drame… Disons une vingtaine de morts… Il y a un mort toutes les secondes en moyenne… 86 400 secondes dans une journée et 365 jours dans une année ! Faites le compte ! Cela ne fait pas beaucoup pour les gens d'Orrico, 20 morts, pas beaucoup du tout !

Brooke se concentra sur le temps. Force de courage et de patience, elle arriva figer le temps. Elle pouvait donc modifier le cours des évènements… Ce qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de faire et qu'une force intérieure l'avait poussée à libérer cette force, ce pouvoir… Mais change-t-on impunément le passé ? Non, elle réfléchit longuement à la question mais si elle empêchait les erreurs des autres, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés et toutes leurs vies auraient été bien différentes de celle qu'ils mènent maintenant. Non, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé sans changer le futur. Il fallait quand même qu'elle parle de cette… capacité aux autres.

Peut-être que nul ne pouvait rêver mieux. Certains s'opposaient à l'idée d'empêcher les 3 meurtres alors que certains étaient pour. Seulement un retour dans le passé permettrait d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux hélicoptère… ils décidèrent que ça ne se ferait pas tout de suite pour laisser le temps à Brooke de gérer son 'pouvoir'.

Brooke alla donner un coup de main à Liz Miller au petit bar de la ville. Un beau jeune homme entra. Pas de la ville, ça ne pouvait être que le nouvel agent. Brooke alla le servir.

Merci, dit-il en arborant un sourire séduisant

Oh, Brooke, on dirait que t'as un touche… !

Cet agent ? Tu crois vraiment ?

Liz n'aurait pas pu dire mieux. Brooke et Erick, qui semblaient attirés l'un par l'autre, sortirent faire un tour dans la ville avant que Brooke ne l'invite à prendre un vers chez elle.

Brooke ne semblait pas la seule à s'être découverte une capacité surnaturelle. Kate semblait pouvoir se rendre transparente. Elle parlait avec Alec, enfin parler est un bien grand mot, quand elle devint invisible. Alec se demanda quoi. Elle aussi. Elle ne gérait pas encore très bien ça mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour y arriver et se rendre visible ou invisible comme bon lui semblait ! A vrai dire, Alec et Josh ne s'étonnaient déjà plus de rien avec leur rencontre avec des esprits… !

Mais Orrico ne s'étonnait plus non plus.

Pourquoi avoir fait appel à un nouvel agent ?

Je ne sais pas Josh, dit Emily,… Je ne sais rien sur lui, vraiment rien. Juste qu'il s'appelle Erick Rowland mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de savoir autre chose sur lui…

Josh serra Emily dans ses bras et lui glissa un « je t'aime » dans l'oreille.


	2. L'enterrement

…Orrico…

Chapitre 2 : L'enterrement

Il ne faisait pas très beau ce jour-là… Vent, nuages gris… Tous étaient rassemblés près des tombes de Brian, Maria et Carrie. Il y avait nos 57 petits orriciens ainsi que les agents du FBI, très mal vus des habitants d'ailleurs, amassés autour du prêtre. Excusez-moi la petite remarque mais ce prêtre n'avait pas grand-chose d'un prêtre si ce n'était… les vêtements. Mais enfin, ne nous focalisons pas là-dessus, ce n'est pas notre principal problème…

Brooke Mars, jeune fille de 24 ans, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean.

On est censé faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Pleurer, à mon avis, répondit-il.

Lola Reynolds, belle femme blonde de 29 ans semblait concentrée sur autre chose que sur l'enterrement…

« Lequel d'entre eux pourrait avoir des choses à se reprocher… ? »

Elle regarda du côté du lieutenant Moore. A l'entende de cette pensée, Lola n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il les suspectait tous et qu'il allait fouiller dans leurs passés… Une bonne chose ? Sûrement pas… Enfin, ça dépend pour qui… Certains, c'est dans leur présent qu'il faudrait fouiller…

Vous n'organisez rien après l'enterrement ? Demanda Ben Moore à la fin de l'enterrement.

Pourquoi ? Vous vous occupez et vous payez tout ? Se contenta de répondre Ian Lewis avec un petit sourire sadique avant de s'en aller.

Quelques-uns s'étaient donnés rendez-vous par petits groupes, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. C'est ainsi qu'on retrouvait chez Brooke Mars, tous assis dans le canapé, Grace Wexler, sa meilleure amie, Kate Guevara, Alec et Josh Cooper, Liz Miller et Jordan Wagner. Ils faisaient partie des plus jeunes de la ville. Ne s'était pas jointes à cela, Emily Carter car elle devait 'travailler' au FBI et Jessica Davis qui devait bosser pour l'université.

Vous croyez que c'est bon signe tout ça, pour nous ? Commença Brooke.

Non… Mais c'est toujours meilleur signe qu'avant ! Répondit Kate.

Grace alla chercher des chips et de quoi boire pour tout le monde avant de retourner s'adosser sur l'épaule de Jordan.

De toute manière, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Liz Miller.

Absolument rien ! Répondit Jordan.

Jordan sortit de la maison pour griller une cigarette. A peine sorti, il vit Ben Moore, un peu plus loin, qui s'avançait vers lui…

Monsieur Wagner ? L'apostropha-t-il. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation chez mlle Mars…

C'est interdit pour elle d'inviter des gens… ? Je ne connaissais pas encore cette loi !

Sur ce, Jordan jeta sa cigarette et rentra dans la maison, laissant là, Ben Moore, seul, face à la porte.

Ils ont une dent contre les flics, Ben, on en peut rien ! Dit Jess, calmement.

Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, sinon ? Demanda Ben.

Pas grand-chose, répondit Cleaver. Du moins rien du côté de Jessica Davis, de ses parents ou du côté de Brooke Mars. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper du cas des autres habitants d'Orrico.

Centrez-vous sur Jordan Wagner et Ian Lewis.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vous ont vexés ou humiliés qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose… Dit Jess

Peut-être que non, mais peut-être que oui ! Et Carter, Marsh, Rickman, rien ?

Rien que l'on sache déjà, répondit Emily.

Ils firent une pause et John alla chercher un café. Emily le suivit et constata une chose qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas voir…

John Cleaver n'alla pas jusqu'aux gobelets mais un gobelet vint à lui. Elle fut saisie au premier abord puis se reprit.

… John ?

Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Je me trompe ou tu as fait venir le gobelet jusqu'à toi… ?

Euh… Je…

Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

Hum… 6 mois environs… Mais ne le répète à personne.

6 mois ! Ca coïncidait avec le reste… Il y en aurait donc partout… En tous cas, elle devrait informer les autres…


End file.
